


I Don't Care At All

by Nylkebi23



Series: I'm The Girl You'd Die For [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Ficlet, Idols, mild pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylkebi23/pseuds/Nylkebi23
Summary: “Bless her.” Renjun said over Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Our darling giraffe.”Donghyuck snorted. “Rude.”





	I Don't Care At All

**Author's Note:**

> I know I just posted something in this universe, but the bug bit me so have another shorty. Little hints of RenHyuck, but YMMV. Let me know if you have any idea's you want to see!

“Bless her.” Renjun said over Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Our darling giraffe.” 

Donghyuck snorted. “Rude.” 

“True though.” 

Donghyuck couldn’t argue with that. Jisung looked so tall in this modelling campaign, especially standing next to bite-sized Ten. “Are you taller than Ten-Unnie then?” 

“Yes.” Renjun said, smug. “Almost 2 cm.” 

“Oh wow.” 

Renjun smacked Donghyuck on the shoulder, making her yelp. “You’re literally the same height as me fuck off.” 

“That’s not what our profiles say though.” Donghyuck got up and stretched, rolling her shoulders back. She went to pull her hair back, before remembering the short bob it had been cut into. “Do you like my hair cut?” 

Renjun paused, staring at Donghyuck with a critical eye. Donghyuck tried not to shift under her gaze. “Honestly? I don’t love the color streaks. But the length is cute.” 

Donghyuck pulled down on her blunt bangs, before reaching out and pulling on one of Renjun’s long, newly honey braids. Renjun scowled and pinched her sharply, before turning in place and flouncing over to the door. Before she got there though, it flung open, admitting Chenle, who winced when the door banged against the wall. 

“Oops. Oh but Renjun-Unnie I was looking for you! Sicheng-Unnie wanted me to tell you that we’re having a Chinese line movie night tonight!” 

“And what am I, worthless?” Donghyuck said, faking a pout. She tried to hold it when Chenle stuttered on an apology, but couldn’t and started laughing. “I’m kidding Lele. You’re fine.” 

Chenle’s mood immediately lightened back up. “Thanks! I like your new hair, Unnie. So colorful!” 

“Thanks.” Donghyuck said, shooting an accusatory look at Renjun. “At least someone likes it. How long did yours take anyway Chenle?” 

“Just the bleach took like 2 hours.” Chenle said, twirling a green strand around her fingers. “Then they did the green. Then the perm. And then they said they would have to keep adding green regularly.” Chenle was whining by the end of her explanation. 

Donghyuck saw Renjun roll her eyes, and knew what was coming next. Predictably, Renjun pulled Chenle into a headlock, pretending she was just trying to see the color better. Chenle screamed and fought back and everything was chaos for a minute before she managed to break free, hair a disaster of green curls 

“Unnie,” Chenle said, running to a mirror and trying to correct it. She turned a glare on Renjun, who did her best impression of an innocent look. It didn’t suit her. Donghyuck had always preferred Renjun at her wildest and roughest, but SM disagreed, constantly putting her in pigtails and cardigans. 

“I’m gonna go find Jaemin.” Renjun said. “I heard she went pink for this comeback, and I am dying to see it.” 

"It’s cute.” Chenle said. “They’re taking her full prep this time.” 

“Why does Jaemin get prep?” Donghyuck said. “I’m literally the walking embodiment of prep.” 

Renjun snorted. “You’re too crazy, Hyuckie. The hair color is just to bring out your inner clown.” 

“Whore.” Donghyuck said. “Whatever, run off to Nana.” 

“Ta.” Renjun said, ducking out of the room. Donghyuck missed her already. 

“Don’t cry, Unnie. I’m still here.” Chenle said, laying her arms across Donghyucks shoulders. “Do you wanna get snacks?” 

Donghyuck thought about her diet, and the weigh-ins this weekend. “Can’t. Comeback season.” 

“Boo.” Chenle said. She walked around and sat down in Donghyucks lap, pulling Donghyuck’s arms so they were around her stomach. “I think you look fantastic.” 

Donghyuck smiled, before jabbing her hands into Chenle’s sides. Chenle squealed out a laugh, rolling onto the floor to get away from Donghyuck’s hands. She stayed on her back, arms splayed out at her sides, panting. Donghyuck felt very soft, and she couldn’t stop herself from lying on the floor next to her. They were quiet for a minute. 

“Jisung went orange.” Chenle said, breaking the silence. “And I think Jeno is blonde. She isn't done yet.” 

“Mark-Unnie?” 

“Black.” 

“Lucky bitch.” Donghyuck said. “I would kill for a break from the coloring studio.” 

“I think they’re trying to make her seem more mature since it’s her last dream comeback and all.” 

Donghyuck rolled onto her side to look at Chenle. “It’s weird to think about.” 

“I wish I was a rapper.” Chenle said. “Dear Dream was good to record, but the rap line got to do so much more with the lyrics.” 

“Re-tweet.” Donghyuck sighed, and pushed herself onto her feet. “What time is it? The van for the 127 dorm is supposed to leave at 3.” 

Chenle lifted her wrist to her face, checking the Cartier watch on her thin wrist. “Oh it’s 2:50. You better head down Unnie.” 

Donghyuck loved living in the 127 dorm, but being with the dreamies was so much easier sometimes. There was no pressure to try and act more mature, while at the same time there was no one treating her like a baby. She could just be exactly where she was at that point in time. 

It was definitely easier to get wasted in the 127 dorm though. Pros and Cons. 

“I’m going then.” Donghyuck said, finger brushing her hair into some semblance of order. “When are you due back?” 

“Jeno-Unnie’s hair is still processing, so we have a while. Renjun-Unnie looks good blonde, don’t you think?” 

Donghyuck did think, though she didn’t want to admit that to Chenle, who had a smirk growing on her face. “It’s fine I guess.” 

“And her and Mark-Unnie are gonna look really nice together this comeback.” Chenle pressed. “What with the opposite hair colors. Don’t you agree?” 

Donghyuck lifted her foot and pressed it into Chenle’s stomach, who groaned and grabbed her ankle. “Respect your elders brat.” 

“You’re gonna miss your ride.” Chenle choked out. Donghyuck considered these words and found enough truth in them to grant mercy to Chenle. Temporary mercy. She made a watching you gesture at Chenle, before leaving her on the ground. 

She walked out the door, meeting up with Mark. The older girl looked great with her straight black hair, as always, and Donghyuck felt a little self-conscious of her short cut when she saw Mark’s collarbone-brushing locks. 

“Hey! You look great Hyuckie.” Mark said. “Is that hair chalk?” 

Donghyuck grinned. Trust Mark to always make her feel better. “It is. I feel sassy.” 

She shook her head dramatically, and Mark laughed. “I feel a little boring, honestly. But it’s a classic.” 

“Hush you. You look like a student council president.” Donghyuck said. “C’mon. The Unnie’s are gonna lose their minds over our new looks. They always do.”


End file.
